The Last Of Us
by Vanilla and Mint
Summary: This is wasn't what he wanted to show the kid. This kid already had enough, if he could give him happines.. Slight AoAka, AoKise, AoKuro, KagaHimu and others inside. Character death, zombies etc. I do not own the original stories and characters. T for swearing


It's dark outside, and inside the house, as the night fell and no one had the desire to turn on the lamp at the living room, or any other room. Seijuuro shuffled in his sleep, a bit disturbed by the noises from the older man who keep pacing back and forth at the floor in front of him. The dark blue haired male with dark skin, who was older than Seijuuro himself was a bit preoccupied with the phone on his hand. His face showing a frown which was deeper than he usually made. The red-haired kid yawned and opened his eyes, still a bit engulfed in his drowsiness.

"Oi Taiga, listen to me. He's the contractor-" His voice rose but as he glanced at the now awake kid, he started to talk in whisper. "He's the contractor, okay? I can't lose this job." Aomine sighed, he rubbed his temple as he heard the almost inaudible voice across the line. "I understand. But, let's talk about this in the morning, okay?" and with that he ended the call, and threw his phone to the table while walking closer to now awake red-haired kid.

Seijuuro watched him as his mismatched colored eyes glistened at he moonlight. "Hey." the kid greeted with sleepiness in his voice.

"Scoot."

He understand what does that mean, Aomine's tired and he immediately moved over to the other side of the couch. "Fun day at work, huh?" He asked after the dark-skinned guy plopped himself comfortably at the couch. He gave the older male a smile, but Aomine only sighed.

"Whaddya doin' still up? It's late." The dark blue orbs watched as Seijuuro's eyes widden and he muttered a small "Oh crud." and twisted his body to look at the clock on the wall. It showed 11.45 P.M. "It past your bedtime." he said once again, and the kid only snorted at him.

"But, it still today." the younger of the two said with a smirk on his face, he crouched under the table to pick a white colored box, a small box and get back to his earlier sitting position. He moved closer and put the box on Aomine's hands. The blunette eyed him with a puzzled look. "Happy birthday, Daiki." he gave the older man a kiss on his cheek, and smiled widely. Aomine smiled back and opened the box.

It was a black leather watch, not the newest model but it still good and working. "You keep complaining about that broken watch, so, I kinda figured it out, you know." Aomine picked the watch and wear it on his left arm. "You like it?" Seijuuro asked, curious if the older man like his present. As the blunette nodded, Akashi's smile widen.

"Sei, this..this is.." He stuttered, not knowing what to say, it's not his first time getting present. But having a gift from his own child making him kinda, not kinda, very happy. Though he knew Seijuuro wasn't his real child, he found the redhead who was still 2 years old almost dying of hypothermia because soaked by the rain, at the red light district. He still have a heart to not let a kid dying in front of him.

"What?" Seijuuro asked impatiently.

"It's nice but-" Aomine tapped the glass surface of his watch and put it closer to his left ear. "I think it's stuck, It's not I-"

"What? No, no, no, no." The redhead grabbed Aomine's hand in a flash before the older man got a chance to finish his sentence. His gold and red eyes stared at the perfectly working watch in front of him. "Oh, ha ha." He threw Aomine's hand in annoyance and lay his body back to the couch, legs kicking on the blue haired male's thigh as he pouted.

Aomine laughed as he grabbed Seijuuro's legs, playfully tickling them. "Where did you get the money for this?"

"Drugs. I sell hardcore drugs." the red-haired kid answered with a mocking tone. Still annoyed by Aomine who tricked him earlier. He heard another chuckle from his not-related-in-blood father.

"Oh good. You can start helping out the mortgage then."

"Tsk. Yeah you wish." They spend some time watching the television Aomine had turned on earlier. None of the show interested them, and Aomine keep changing the channel every second, that it made him dizzy. Though somehow, after some minutes, Seijuuro fell into sleep once again.

The blue haired male smiled as he crouched down to carry the kid to their room. He placed his hand under Seijuuro's bent knees, and the other hand at the redhead's back. Carrying the kid doesn't take that much effort for a muscular guy like Aomine. After he reached their room, he laid Seijuuro on his bed, caressing his hair with loving manner, and whispered, "Good night, Sei." before he went out of the room

* * *

Seijuuro jolted awake by the ringing of the wireless phone which was placed at the table next to his bed. He grabbed the receiver and a familiar voice reached his ears. "Sei, honey, I need you to get Daiki on the phone." his uncle, Taiga, who was calling him panted as he talk. He seems rushed, and Seijuuro pulled up his body from the bed. "I need to talk to him now, there's something I-" and the line cut off.

"Hello?" there's no answer as the line gave him a continuously beeping sound. "Daiki?" he called out as he walked out from his room. He pushed open door by door in the house but there's no sign of the blue haired guy. "Daiki?" his attention drifted to the television which still turned on and was at the News channel. He couldn't make out any words the reporter said, but there's a loud shout about they need to get out of there. The people seem to panic and-

BOOM!

He head a loud explosion out of his house, around a few block from where they living. The television turned into a static mess as the reporter was involved in the explosion. "Daiki!" he shouted as a panic rushed through his veins. He ran down from the second floor as fast as he could. Police sirens wailing from afar and he could hear it very clearly. "What's going on here?" he asked to himself, fear completely visible on his face.

A ringing of Aomine's phone startled him, and he picked it up, "8 missed calls, Where the hell are you? On my way?" he read the texts on the screen quietly. Something's not right. He walked to the room where his father worked. The computer was turned off but the sliding door was open. He shrieked as Aomine ran inside with a full speed and close the door rather harshly. "Daiki?"

Aomine looked at him and his face immediately relaxed, "Oh, thank god, Sei. Are you okay? Did anyone come in here?" He asked while rummaging the cabinet where he put all of his guns.

"No, why would anyone come in here?" Seijuuro asked with a puzzled look on his face. He saw the gun which Aomine picked up. "Daiki, you're kinda freaking me out. What happened?" the redhead asked. He never saw the tanned male using any guns, even when he almost got beaten by some gang.

"It's the cooper. I think they might be sick." He answered in a rushed tone and he run to Seijuuro's side. "Keep staying by my side, okay?" he hold those tiny trembling shoulders, trying to make Seijuuro convinced that they will be fine.

It was ruined as someone slammed their body to the glass door, trying to get inside. Aomine heard the groans and prepared his guns. "Imayoshi, stay the hell out!" he shouted as the guy called Imayoshi keep slammed the glass door. It crashed and the guy who Aomine knew since a long time ago marched towards them, face pale and giving some disgusting purple color, along with the blood smeared all over the body. The blue haired guy finally let off the trigger and bullet went through their attacker skull.

"You killed him." Seijuuro mumbled out in disbelief, hands trembling at they keep gripping Aomine's shirt tightly. "What the hell happened?"

* * *

They're finally reached Kagami Taiga's, his uncle, car. "Where have you been?" Kagami shouted angrily at Aomine who waved his hand in dismissing manner. The older redhead turned his eyes to look at Seijuuro. "I'm glad you're fine. The whole town seems to lost their mind." Kagami slammed the door open and gesturing the kid to get inside, while he took the driver seat. Aomine plopping his ass at the seat next to Kagami.

"Just drive away." He told his brother and turned his head towards the window.

* * *

"No phones, no radio, no nothing. That just so great." Kagami mumbled out as he's done fumbling with the buttons of the radio. They're planning to get to the highway to get out of the town.

"How much were dead?" Seijuuro asked, eyes filled with fear and worry. Aomine gave a reassuringly pat on his hand.

"About half of the town or so. At first this chaos only started at the South, but it immediately spread to the West, East and the whole town-"

"Taiga." Aomine gave him a hushed warning as his navy blue orbs glared at him. Kagami shrugged, signaling that he gave up talking.

As they reached the road to the highway, the could see all the cars were lining up trying to get out. "I guess everyone and their mother got the same mind like us." He sighed. But their eyes suddenly went wide as they could see a man running to one of the passenger who went out from his car.

"Turn around!" Aomine shouted as he shook Kagami's shoulder to turn the car around and go to different way. They rode in a full speed as they reached the other side of the town. People seems confused as they run here and there in panic, some even clashed with their car. "God damn it just hit the gas!" the blue haired man started to feel his panic rising as he could hear explosion here and there.

"I can't fucking drive with this people swarming into us!" Kagami shouted back, not wanting to hit anyone. He waited until some of the way cleared before finally drove with a low-speed to avoid people get into them.

Just as they want to speed up, another car went into them and-

CRASH!

* * *

"Daiki.." he felt a shook on his shoulder started to get him into consciousness. "Daiki." Another call and he forced his eyes open. His body ached so much by the impact. He was lying on his side after the car flew to the concrete.

He held Seijuuro's hand and pushed him back. "Get back, Sei." he told with a hoarse voice. He saw a man was brutally killed by the other man, who he assumed already lost his mind. He pulled his legs and kicked the cracked glass window in front of him, once, twice, before it finally shattered and made a way out for them. He went out first, still limping around because his brain wasn't completely awake yet.

"Look out!" Seijuuro shouted as a bloody man lurched himself towards Aomine, who immediately hold the man with his forearm, before that guy got a chance to hit him. A brick swung to the man who attacked Aomine, and hit him right on the head. Kagami stood there, panting as he helped his brother to stand on his feet.

Aomine murmured a thanks and he pulled the youngest male from the back seat. Seijuuro winced as he failed to stand. "My legs hurt."

"How bad?"

"Pretty bad, I guess."

Kagami looked with fear on his face. The chaos doesn't end there, the people ran to them with a high-speed and he immediately went to Aomine and Seijuuro's side. "We need to run!" He shouted in panic.

Aomine nodded and carried the smaller redhead in his arms after giving his brother the gun. "Keep us safe."

* * *

Minutes passed a bit too long for Aomine, who tightened the hold around his son. "Close your eyes, Sei." he told the redhead, who obediently do so. The explosion could be heard here, and there. The terrified screaming of the people, the panicked footsteps as they ran through the road. This isn't what Aomine want to show. This kid already had enough. "We'll get away. We'll be fine, I promise you'll be fine." he keep saying that repeatedly to the trembling figure in his arms.

Kagami has left behind, he said he will catch up with them when he done dealing with the riot. He could manage, he said. And Aomine doesn't want to doubt it. He swore if that stupid redhead didn't come after them, he will give the corpse a good ass kick. Send him flying to the grave if he could.

He heard the helicopter getting closer, and he saw a tank in front of them. The soldier stood there watching them to get closer. "Stop!" he shouted and Aomine flinched. He could feel the redhead tensed as well. "Listen, buddy. We're not sick. Please help us, my son is hurt. I think his leg is broken."

"Sir we got a couple of civilians out of perimeter." A pause. "But there's a boy, sir.." another pause and the soldier dropped his hand to his gun.

He panicked and tried to run but the soldier shot them. He fell to the ground, releasing Seijuuro from his hand. The soldier get closer to them and aimed for the navy haired man's head. "Please don't." he begged.

But before that soldier have a chance to blow himself up, a bullet shot through the armored head and the soldier fell to the ground, dead. Kagami rushed to their side, and as he catch a glimpse of Seijuuro, his eyes widened in panic. "Oh, no."

The kid lay there with tears streaming down his face, clutched his side who was now covered by blood. His lips trembling as he let out a pained whimper. "Sei!" Aomine shouted as he hold the younger male's arm. Trying to stop the bleeding by giving pressure to the boy's bloodied stomach. "You can do it. I know it's hurt but you can do it, Sei. Please."

But it was too late.

That day, Aomine world turned pitch black.

* * *

Author Note :

Heyya, I'm back from my hiatus. I will continue my old fics and get it done by next week.

As you can see, this is an AoAka first, by Aomine and Kagami being 22, and Akashi being 13 to 15, I can't decide. Anyway, I know it's a bit OOC, as you can see, I'm trying to fit Akashi's personality but I'm kinda failed. That's why I make his age younger so it will be logical if he become scared or terrified by this kind of events. Also, I'm sorry I killed Akashi, but I must. Aomine and Kagami is from a different bloodline so that's why their family name's different. As for Akashi, since he adopted or more like picked up from the street by Aomine, he doesn't have a family name. But it goes to Aomine Seijuuro if you want too.

And also, I'm sorry for discontinuing my old fics for almost a year. I will be continuing them soon.

And last but not least, some dialogue and scene was taken from a game The Last Of Us (which is not mine, disclaimer goes to it's respectful owner.), and the characters owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Tell me what you think about this, I will continue this soon if I got positive response from reader. Anonymous can also give reviews so don't worry.

I will see you guys at the next chapter.

MINT


End file.
